Silent Dreams
by afairytalenevertoldbefore
Summary: At the end of Breaking Dawn, Bella gets to have her happy ending keeping Edward Cullen by her side. Can her daughter Renesmee run with the same luck? Will Jacob's love be enough to save her from the ambition that surrounds her?
1. After The Happy Ending

His laughter filled the air around us, we'd been hunting deep in the woods and night was coming, it was time to go back home. We walked side by side taking extra time to get back because we both knew that when we got there we'd have to say goodbye for night. He laughed again and this time I shoved him to the side and he almost hit a tree, this made him laugh even harder.

"You cheated!" I accused.

"Sure, sure whatever you say Nessie" he said taking me under his arm and messing my hair with his free hand.

"Stop doing that!" I yell. I take advantage of our touching bodies and I plant an image of us both in his head; I push him hard against a tree while I'm laughing. He will never take the threat seriously. "Jake stop!" I manage to escape the lock he has me under and I jump on his back.

We were close to my grandparent's house, I could see the lights on in the interior, and Emmett was waiting just by the window by orders of Edward, my father.


	2. Just The Start

As soon as my feet hit the ground my father opens the door. There was something in the way his face was set that made me think something was wrong, the liquid gold of his eyes were now frozen.

Jake greets my father with a warm hello which my father only responds with a nod of his head. I guess I will never understand the relationship between them. Some days they were the best of friends and the next complete strangers. Today they were strangers.

Jake put a hand on my lower back and guides me into the house. Everything was silent except for the beat of our hearts and it was till then that I notice that we were not alone. Another heart beat as fast as mine. It was not Charlie, a human's heart does not beat as fast, and it could only belong to a man I met six years ago.

Esme was sitting on the sofa rubbing the back of a man I couldn't place at first. It was easy to imagine why it was Esme doing the counseling, she was the most maternal out of all my family. That is why everyone adores her like a mother, but for me she's the best grandmother anyone could have.

He had his face hidden behind his arms but I recognized his dark hair, his bronze skin. Nahuel, I looked at my father for confirmation. He looked at me back and nodded his head once, I was right.

Everyone was scattered around the room, Emmett and Rosalie were next to the piano, and Alice and Jasper were seated on the stairs next to my parents by the door. Carlisle was the closest to Esme standing behind the sofa. I knew the room must feel very tense to Jasper, no body looked happy about the visit.

"What's going on?" it was Jacob who voiced my question.

"Huilen, Nahuel's aunt passed away" there was sympathy in Carlisle's voice.

"Oh that's awful" I say without thinking, closing the space between us. I hugged him for a brief moment before pulling myself away and looking him directly in the eye. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

"You're very kind" he says with tears in his eyes.

Till this day I have never had to cry the lost of someone, and never wanted to feel that in my life.

"He will be staying with us the time he wishes to," said Carlisle to Jake and I.

"Of course," I say in agreement. He had lost his family and my family didn't have the heart to abandon him in such a hard time for him, "you can take my room." I turn around to see Bella to check if it was alright with her.

"Thank you".

"We should let him rest," Edward takes me by the arm and makes me stand, "Jacob can you let everyone know about our guest, please".

"Sure" I look at Jacob who has not said a word at all. He had his hands balled in fist and his voice was cold and hard. What happened?

"Renesmee lets go home". Sure Bella noticed it too.

They have been friends ever since she moved to Forks, Washington. She knew him better than I did, and if I noticed the change in his posture, she did too.

We all said goodnight before walking out into the cold night. Jake walked behind us very quiet, something was definitely wrong.

"Would it be alright if I stayed at Charlie's tonight?" I ask turning around to see Bella. "Please" I say before she has the chance to say something. I touched her face showing her how thrilled Charlie would be when he opened the door and saw it was me.

"Only for tonight" said my father, wrapping my mother in his arms. "Jacob make sure she gets to Charlie's" and there it was again, that tone in his voice that assured me they were the best friend in the world.

His back was to us when he whispered something in Bella's ear that luckily I couldn't make out. I followed them with my gaze until they disappeared completely in the woods. I returned my attention back to Jacob who was leaning against his motorcycle with his arms over his chest looking into the distance. We stayed like this for a while neither of us saying anything. It was amazing how he still looked the same, never aging, he looks to be twenty something but he is just seventeen. I love him like I love Jasper or Emmett.

I played over and over again the scene form the house to see what I had done to get him to this. What had I done? I hated this feeling inside of me; I hated to see him like this.

"Jake…" my voice was just a whisper but I knew he heard it.

"Let's go". He got on his motorcycle and looked straight ahead like I had not said a thing.

I sighed, he wasn't acting like himself. He'd never gotten mad at me. What did I do? Usually with Jake it takes up to half an hour to get to Charlie's but tonight we were in a hurry. It only took us ten minutes. This was killing me.

"Jacob" I tried again.

"Get inside." The tone of his voice was cold, he'd never used it on me.

I claimed down the motorcycle and stood in front. I wouldn't let him go without an explanation. What was going on? What had I done to get him this mad? This wasn't fare I had to know.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" I tried to take his hand in mine but he pulled it away.

"Go inside Renesmee". Renesmee! He never called me by my name, he said it was mouth full.

"Goodnight Jacob" this time I only traced his arm with the point of my finger to show him all the good time we had today.

Before he could react I walk away in my vampire speed, took the key under the rug, and closed the door behind me.


	3. Always A First Time

No one is awake to receive me, Charlie had fallen asleep on the sofa watching T.V. so I didn't bother him and I went straight to Bella's room. From Charlie's room I could hear Sue's stead heart beat. Bella's room had not changed much since she lived here, it still had the wooden floors, the walls were a blue color, and a window that looked over the front yard. There was a recliner in one corner and a desk next to the bed.

I don't even know why I even bother to find clothes to sleep knowing that sleep wouldn't come to me tonight and not because the bed was small compared to the California King I own at home. But because I would miss my collection of teddy bears that I have gained over the years. I've got every single one of them from Jacob. I got my first teddy bear on Christmas night here at Charlie's six years ago; it came with a bracelet that he made for me. It was a brown teddy bear really soft that I could barely hug with my arms, then a dog a little bigger, and my collection continued, every year I would receive a new one. I really don't know how Jacob managed so many. The last one, my favorite, was a giant wolf as tall as my waist.

"Jacob, it looks like you!" I told him when I took it in my arms for the first time.

Since then I have never slept without them, tonight would be the first night and the bed would feel cold. I loved every single one of my teddy bears, they were all warm and smelled like him. I let out a big gulp of air irritated because I didn't like this feeling, this Jacob wasn't my Jacob he was always smiling always happy.

Since I knew I wouldn't sleep I went down for a cup of milk but first I stopped by the living room. Charlie was dead asleep on the sofa but he had left the television on and the local news said it would rain the next couple of days, like that was new in Forks.

The years seem not to pass by Charlie and sleeping he looked even younger and he really is, only his hair showed a little of gray. I took the empty bottles of beer sitting on the table and went to the kitchen. Even from the kitchen I could still hear the buzz from the television, a reporter talks about a case the police in Seattle could never solve.

"_It started with the disappearance of a young man of only seventeen, he never made it back home after being in a small reunion with his friends. His parents went to the police station without knowing that their son would be the first of many to disappear. _

_In Seattle the terror roamed the streets since people were disappearing for no apparent reason. Old and young, male or female disappeared. The body of the victims were left dry of blood and then burned to the degree of no recognition._

_About 75% of the bodies were found, but those of the youngest were never found. Today the parents of Riley claim justice and ask to get their child back alive or dead"._

"_I just want a place to cry his loss, that's all I ask for" says the mother of Riley between sobs. _

"The kid was about your mother's age" says Charlie still lyingon the sofa.

I forgot completely about the glass of milk instead I found myself sitting on the living room table. I couldn't take my eyes off the mother, I heard Charlie's heart beat change rhythm when he woke up, but I also knew he was as interested in the news as I was.

"What happened?" I ask when the camera goes back to the main reporters.

"His parents came to Forks one night and asked me if I could hand out some flyers. I started to search for him in the woods, since there were these big bad bears around the area, I thought maybe the boy had wondered off". He lifts one of his eye brows and laughs, "of course they weren't big bad bears but gigantic wolfs".

"Enormous" I chime in with my laugh and I'm glad that after some time it isn't awkward to talk about Jacob with Charlie.

The smile on his face fades away and he's serious now, "but I never found anything" he says referring back to Riley. He sits on the sofa and palms the spot next to him, "but common kiddo what are you doing here?" the smile forms on his face just the way I showed Bella it would.

"Hey there grandpa, well I missed you," I say sitting next to him. "But you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up".

"Oh no worries kiddo," he stretched and yawned and when he did his eyes closed.

"Go to bed, tomorrow looks like it's going to be a long day" I say poking his ribs interrupting him mid yawn.

He laughed and attacked my stomach. I laughed and let him tickle me, he liked doing that since I was a little girl.

"We are going to wake up Sue," I say in between giggles.

"You're right, it's late let's get to bed".

I followed him up the stairs and said goodnight. Again I was alone and nothing more to think about but Jacob. I threw myself on the bed with my face in the pillow and I wished over and over again that sleep would come, but the rain outside fell harder over the ceiling and the lightening illuminated every corner in the room. I wouldn't sleep that's a fact. I sat on the bed and leaned against the wall hugging the pillow close to my chest, how I wish it were the wolf Jacob gave me.

Riley's face found a way into my thoughts. I knew the guy but I just can't seem to place his face, I'm sure I have seen him before, but no its impossible, he died before I was born. Not dead, he disappeared, that's what they had said on the news. What made me so sure he was dead? Maybe he just ran away and it was pure coincidence that other people started to disappear. Come on Renesmee you don't believe that. No of course not, the boy was dead, even his mother gave up.

"_I just want a place to cry his loss, that's all I ask for" _

His face continued to haunt my mind but I just can't place his face anywhere.

It was so windy outside the branches form the tree hit the window again and again. I lifted my gaze just in time for the lightening to illuminate the night and I saw that it wasn't the tree hitting against the window but rocks. Behind the sound of falling rain was the beat of a heart. I got up a bit alarmed even though I could recognize his heart beat miles away, but what was he doing here. I opened the window to see Jacob's face under the rain.

"What are you doing outside?" the rain fell inside with the wind and a few drops fell on my face.

"Move, I'm coming up" he took a couple of steps back, jumped, grabbed the tree, and went in through the window.

He landed with a small thud not loud enough for a human to hear. He shook his head and water droplets landed all over the room. He only had on a pair of shorts and was soaked and even after all these years I cannot get used to seeing him shirtless. Edward didn't allow him to be around me while not wearing one, and it's not something that bothers me, it's just a bit distracting.

"Nessie, I'm sorry I behaved like an idiot" he says as soon as he catches my gaze and takes my hands in his.

"Really" I say with a note of sarcasm in my voice, something he is very used to. He held my gaze for awhile and I knew just like that he was really sorry, he really meant it. We had never had an argument and I didn't even know how to have one with him, it's just impossible. How could I ever be mad with him? "What did I do to bother you?"

"Nothing, I'm just an idiot" he says again cupping my face in his hands. "Really Nessie, I'm sorry".

"Don't ever do that again, you hear me?" I give in to the feeling inside my chest and hug him tight to me.

I didn't want to let go, ever. I wanted to stop time and stay this way forever. I wanted to feel his hot skin against mine, listen to his heart beat till I could no more.

"Rest okay, I'll pick you up tomorrow" he kisses my forehead and walks away.

"Jacob" his names escapes my lips before I can stop myself, and when he turns his body half way out of the window already I can't find the words to make him stay. And all I can manage to say is, "its cold outside".

"True," he replies slipping in again, "and I don't want you getting a cold or anything".

I bite my lip to suppress the smile forming on my lips. Between me and him there has always been a friendship that goes beyond anything. There is an unexplainable love between me and him. For me he was like the big brother I never had, the love I have for him is the love I have for Emmett or Jasper, Rosalie or Alice. I guess you can say he occupies a space in heart.

I jump to bed and get under the covers while he settles next to me over the covers. I gave up over the only pillow and I used his chest as mine. He traced figures with the tip of his finger over my skin and said something I couldn't quite get before I fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

I was in the middle of nowhere, I could feel the snow underneath my feet as I walked up the side of a mountain. The chilly air burned my skin without the protection of a sweater. I was holding a piece of paper with the photo of a boy with blond hair, red eyes, and pale skin. Riley. The cry of a wolf sounded off into the distance, it was Jacob.

"Jacob!" I yell out his name but another cry of agony response. "Jacob!"

I let the flyer fall to the snow and run towards Jacob but Riley comes out from behind a tree cutting my path. He looked at me with eyes of a mad man, a red haired woman shadowed his steps whispering things I couldn't hear.

"Riley, your parents are looking for you" I say remembering the face of the woman darkened by sorrow. He couldn't go back to his parents, his red eyes said so. He was no longer human. "Who did this to you?"

"She doesn't love you, Riley. She will never love you. Victoria already loved someone his name was James". After so much training with Jasper I knew it was not clever to look back, but I had been so sure I was alone. Now there was tent in the middle of the meadow and Edward was standing in front of a human Bella. "You are just an instrument to avenge her mate, Riley listen to me".

"He's lying, you know I love you" said the woman with red hair in a very beautiful voice.

I looked back just in time to see the words form on his lips, "you're dead".


End file.
